The present invention relates to a recycling system and recycling method. More particularly this invention relates to a recycling system and recycling method for comprehensively managing a recycle processing from a stage of materials for constituting a product to a stage of a final solid waste treatment.
In recent years, there have been proposed various recycling systems for using reutilizable products, parts and materials by recycling them from the viewpoints of effective utilization of resources, reduction in waste volumes, cost reduction, and protection of earth environments.
As one of prior-art recycling systems, there is xe2x80x9cProduct Recycling Systemxe2x80x9d as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 7-334583. This system is structured to have an input section for inputting product information, a memory for storing database of information on product reutilization, a recycle processing method decision processor for making a decision on a recycle processing of a product based on a predetermined recycling rule, by referring to the information on reutilization of the product in the database stored in the memory based on the product information input in the input section, and a recycling plant facility controller for functioning as an output section for outputting a result of the decision to a next process. Based on this structure, this application aims at promoting proper recycling of waste products, saving additional energy consumption, reducing waste volumes, and preventing environmental pollution due to toxic wastes and the like.
There is also xe2x80x9cRecyclable Constituent Elements Having Data Recorder For Storing Information For Inspecting Constituent Elements, And Product Having Said Elementsxe2x80x9d as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 7-130295. According to this application, there is provided a memory unit for storing information on, for example, a position of a material to be recycled and information on a specific stress to be received during the use of a constituent element of a product. By using the information stored in the memory unit, it is designed to be able to suitably inspect each constituent element of a product before it is sent for recycling, and to be able to easily evaluate each constituent element taken out from the product.
According to the above-described prior-art techniques, however, a recycling of a product is carried out based on a decision made as to whether or not the product is to be reutilized as a part or the product is to be used as a raw material, only after the product as a waste has been recovered from the market. In this way, it is possible to easily evaluate each constituent element taken out from the product or to promote a suitable recycling of the product recovered. However, as the recycling is based on the assumption of products recovered, it is not possible to carry out a planned recycling manufacturing of products using recycled parts or the like.
Further, according to the prior-art recycling systems, it has not been possible to carry out a planned utilization of products in the market as parts or materials for products to be recycled, as the products once sold in the market are actually under the control of the market until when they are recovered as wastes and not under the control of individual recycling systems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a recycling system and recycling method capable of systematically producing a recycle product by using recycled parts.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a recycling system and recycling method capable of managing all the products in the recycling system after the products have been sold unit when they are recovered and capable of systematically utilizing the products in the market as parts and materials for a recycle product.
In order to achieve the above objects, in one aspect of the recycling system and recycling method according to the present invention, there are provided a recycle information memory unit for storing as recycle information, the information on all reutilizable products, parts and raw materials including products, parts and raw materials produced or used under the management of the system that are products, parts and raw materials treated as wastes and products, parts and raw materials currently being used in the market; a recycle recovery estimating unit for estimating times when the reutilizable products, parts and raw materials are recovered as products, parts and raw materials usable for recycling as well as their volumes, based on the recycle information stored in the recycle information memory unit; and a recycle production schedule setting unit for setting a production schedule of a recycle product using the reutilizable products, parts and raw materials based on the times and volumes estimated by the recycle recovery estimating unit.
Further, in another aspect of the recycling system and recycling method according to the present invention, there are provided a recycle information memory unit for storing as recycle information, the information on all reutilizable products, parts and raw materials including products, parts and raw materials produced or used under the management of the system that are products, parts and raw materials treated as wastes and products, parts and raw materials currently being used in the market; and a virtual recycle product designing unit for inputting planned contents of a virtual product, preparing at least one proposal of a composition of the virtual product, making a decision as to whether it is possible or not to compose the virtual product using the reutilizable products, parts and raw materials based on the composition proposal and the recycle information, and designing a virtual recycle product using the reutilizable products, parts and raw materials that can compose the virtual product based on a result of the decision.
Further, in still another aspect of the recycling system and recycling method according to the present invention, there are provided a recycle information memory unit for storing as recycle information, the information on all reutilizable products, parts and raw materials including products, parts and raw materials produced or used under the management of the system that are products, parts and raw materials treated as wastes and products, parts and raw materials currently being used in the market; a recycle recovery estimating unit for estimating. times when the reutilizable products, parts and raw materials are recovered as products, parts and raw materials usable for recycling as well as their volumes, based on the recycle information stored in the recycle information memory unit; a virtual recycle product designing unit for inputting planned contents of a virtual product, preparing at least one proposal of a composition of the virtual product, making a decision as to whether it is possible or not to compose the virtual product using the reutilizable products, parts and raw materials based on the composition proposal and the recycle information, and designing a virtual recycle product using the reutilizable products, parts and raw materials that can compose the virtual product based on a result of the decision; and a recycle production schedule setting unit for setting a production schedule of a recycle product using the reutilizable products, parts and raw materials, by inputting estimated recovery times and volumes of the corresponding products, parts and raw materials from the recycle recovery estimating unit, based on a result of the designing by the virtual recycle product designing unit.
Other objects and features of this invention will become apparent from the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings.